Love
by LoZfanchick
Summary: sasunaru lemon! naruto is threatened, Sasuke is there for him, and as i said lemon
1. Chapter 1

a _**sasunaru lemon**_ that my friend requested. enjoy

i own this idea thats it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke was on his way back home from the grocery shopping, when he saw Naruto run out of a nearby alleyway, a panicked and frightened look was on his face,

"Dobe?" Sasuke yelled out to him, getting the blonds attention.

Naruto spun around to Sasuke. His face still looking panicked but once he locked onto Sasuke, his face calmed down and he ran over to the raven.

"Hey teme, what's up?" He asked hoping Sasuke didn't see how scared he looked a minute ago.

"Drop it dobe, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the blond.

"Nothing." Naruto grumbled also glaring.

After a short glaring session, Naruto just huffed and walked away. Sasuke readjusted his grocery back and followed him.

"Stop following me!" Naruto yelled.

"No." Was Sasuke's short answer.

Naruto huffed and started running faster.

"Go away!" He yelled, hearing Sasuke also break into a run.

"Hn." Sasuke said matching Naruto's speed.

Finally Naruto stopped in his house. He hurried and closed the door, only to have it busted open a second later by Sasuke.

"Sasuke! That's my door you jus-"

Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke pushing his lips onto his. At first, Naruto's eyes shot open but soon he closed them and pushed into the kiss, only to have Sasuke pull away.

Sasuke walked over to Naruto's table and roughly placed his grocery bags on the table.

"You know I love you, right?" Sasuke asked looking directly at Naruto.

Naruto shifted his weight onto his other foot. "Yeah."

"Then why do you hide shit from me?!" Sasuke yelled, getting more annoyed.

"I don't have to tell you everything that goes on in my life!" Naruto yelled back.

"But you were running away from something weren't you?" Sasuke asked walking closer to Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth then closed it and avoided the raven's eyes. Sasuke sighed, and rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Darn it! I should've known those idiots wouldn't leave Naruto alone._

Once Sasuke and Naruto had started dating, a huge portion of the town started to express there hatred of Naruto more. Sasuke thought they had taken care of the problem, since Tsunade had declared that if anyone ever hurt Naruto she'd personally take care of them.

Sasuke walked right up to the blond and grabbed his hand.

"Did they hurt you anywhere?" He asked concerned.

Naruto pulled his hand back and took a couple steps back, still avoiding eye contact with Sasuke.

"Big deal, I can take care of myself!" He yelled. "I'll just become weaker if I keep depending on you, so stop it!"

Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto against his door, pinning him there. He pushed his tongue into Naruto's mouth; he had his mouth open due to a gasp that escaped. Naruto pushed against his shoulders for awhile but overtime loosened his grip and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck.

"Stop trying to hide, deny or be ashamed of my love." Sasuke whispered into Naruto's ear before sucking on the blond's earlobe.

"I love you and I don't care what everyone says, and you loving me doesn't make you weak and it doesn't do anything to me but make me happy." He whispered against the blond's neck as he sucked on the tan collar bone.

Naruto moaned. "I...know." He gasped, "I l...love you, but."

"No buts." Sasuke growled, pulling away. "I love you, you love me, and we make each other happy there's nothing wrong with that."

Naruto looked at him then smiled. "Yeah." He grabbed onto Sasuke's shirt, slowly lifting it up. "Your right."

"Of course I am dobe." Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's shirt off, after Naruto got his off.

"Teme." Naruto said before kissing the raven.

Naruto pushed Sasuke over towards his couch. Where Sasuke laid down with Naruto on top of him.

As Naruto was sucking on the ravens neck Sasuke gasped out. "Just because I'm on the bottom doesn't mean I'm uke."

Naruto smiled into the pale skin. "Ok."

Sasuke unbuttoned Naruto's pants, and helped push them off. Naruto lifted Sasuke's legs up and took his pants and boxers off for him. After that Naruto got up and went into his bedroom and came back out with a bottle of lube.

"I'll coat you." Naruto said seductively into Sasuke's ear.

Naruto poured some lube on his fingers then grabbed Sasuke's cock. He moved his hand up and down, coating it thoroughly. Then he used two of his fingers and gently traced Sasuke's cock from the tip down to his balls.

Sasuke moaned and bucked his hips higher, hoping Naruto would touch him more. Naruto just smiled and then stuck his one finger into himself.

"Ah." Naruto panted then gently inserted another finger; he wiggled around trying to get comfortable.

Meanwhile Sasuke was drooling at the sight of Naruto preparing himself. He gulped hard trying to contain himself.

Naruto gasped as he put in a third finger. "I...t-take it b...back...I...don't...wa-"

Sasuke knowing what Naruto was saying pulled Naruto's fingers out. Naruto gasped and went to stand up but Sasuke grabbed his arm, pulling him down.

"It'll be much better, trust me." Sasuke said gently.

"Yeah right." Naruto said. "You're much bigger than three fingers and if that hurt-"

"Trust me." Sasuke interrupted.

Naruto still looked uneasy but nodded, "ok."

Sasuke had Naruto lay down, thinking that would be better. Naruto still looked nervous.

"Just relax." Sasuke cooed then gently pushed himself into Naruto.

Naruto screamed as half of Sasuke was inside of him.

"Y-you ass!" Naruto yelled. "Ge...get out...it hurts!"

"Just relax it'll get better." Sasuke said then pushed fully in, only causing Naruto to scream more. Sasuke cooed him and pet his blond hair. "Re-relax." He said moaning from pleasure.

Naruto panted and then pulled on the raven's hair. "M-move."

Sasuke did a half smirk half smile and pulled out then thrusted back in. Naruto moaned underneath him sweat pouring off both of there bodies. Naruto panted and moaned, blond hair framing his face. He grabbed onto Sasuke's arms as he came, with Sasuke coming shortly after.

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto. Both of them were out of breath and wet with cum and sweat.

"Love you." Sasuke said.

Naruto just huffed. "Liar that hurt like a bitch."

Sasuke chuckled against Naruto's tan skin, pulling him closer.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

well thats it hope you enjoyed.


	2. just want you to know

OK everyone, well I got a review like a LONG time ago from this whole lit thing so I guess I'm in danger of being taken down….whatever.

Anyway there are two places you can read my stories, my main place is deviantart .com/

And then the other place (that I'm still trying to understand) is .

Well that's it, so I suggest you guys try finding me there.

Though I do NOT post lemons on DA so all lemons are on adultfanfic.

Anywho, both websites are free but you HAVE to be 18 to go on adultfanfic (sorry younger fans, I was there once upon a time, I know how you feel)

So feel free to watch me there if not Thank you for following me this far :D

I LOVE all of you xoxoxo 3 :D

If I'm not taken down I will comeback here….someday (cue dramatic music)

Love you all and thank you SOOO much!


End file.
